This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly concerns an engine of unusually compact design wherein smooth running is featured.
There is a continuing need for internal combustion engines of compact, smooth running design. Insofar as I am aware, prior engines lack the unusual features of the present invention, which meet the need.